


Morning Light

by kewkewkachew



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Shutterbug, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewkewkachew/pseuds/kewkewkachew
Summary: Fluffy morning cuddles for Ukyo.





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my best friend, Jessy, Ukyo fangirl supreme.

Warmth.

It was a sensation Ukyo wasn’t used to. Not only was he so accustomed to sleeping outdoors with nary a pillow nor a blanket nor a roof over his head, but the warmth of being missed, loved and cared for still seemed so foreign. Stripes of early morning sunlight spilled through the blinds and painted over his body and the angelic face of his beloved, peeking out of the white sateen sheets. Her rhythmic breathing was like a soothing melody, every breath lulling his fears with a gentle rocking motion. He hesitated before caressing her rosy cheeks with his long, slim fingers. As much as he would love to see her bright green eyes looking back at him, teeming with life and adoration, he figured he should let her sleep some more.

As he attempted to sit up, he heard a soft groan before arms tightened around his bare waist. A head full of hair like gold spun thread nuzzled against his side, tickling him in the process. He pressed his lips together in an attempt to hold back his laughter and gently pried her arms away before getting up. Ukyo picked up the camera from her dresser and scrolled through the photos they had taken yesterday: one with Mai posing in front of the fountain at the park, another of her imitating one of the squirrels, and another one of her laughing at her silly deed. But his favorite ones were those she wasn’t aware he took, ones where he had caught her off guard, pure, uninhibited, at peace. That was when she was most beautiful.

And so he got an idea, one she would probably hate him for, albeit- though not for long. The bed creaked as it slumped down with his weight. Ukyo brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. Mai stirred a little.

“Mai,” he said. “You know… I love you.”

She hummed pleasantly and shifted toward him. And it was true: he loved her. He loved her so much, he had died a thousand horrible deaths just to ensure her happiness and safety. He loved her so much, he had driven himself insane and eventually hurt her in all those other dimensions. He loved her so much, he was willing to let her go be in the arms of another man just as long as she could keep breathing, even if it meant loving her from a distance, without her touch. He didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve being in her bed. He didn’t deserve her love, nor her warmth, nor to occupy any type of space in her mind. Yet here he was and Mai accepted him- all of him. He must have been the luckiest bastard on the planet.

“I love you,” she murmured.

Those words were like a splash of cold water on a scorching summer day, though shocking, incredibly refreshing. He stroked her cheek once again, a soft smile gracing his thin lips. Yes, he was definitely lucky. She was his angel, his saving grace, and he always wanted to remember that.

_Click._

He peered at his camera once again, taking a look at the picture he had just taken. The real thing was much better, but this would do. She moaned, sleepy and shifting again until she lay on her side. The green eyes he so adored fluttered open and looked at him. He reached up and slipped her camisole’s strap back onto her creamy white shoulder.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning.”


End file.
